The present invention relates to an apparatus for checking the lifetime of electronic or electric appliances and more particularly to an apparatus for checking the lifetime of household electronic or electric appliances. This enables users to check the use time of appliances (household electronic or electric appliances) accumulatively and consequently enhances the lifetime of appliances by improving the likelihood of service at optimal intervals.
Conventionally, in the operation of household electronic or electric appliances such as VCR, TV, etc., it is difficult for users to grasp actual use time due to lack of display function of actual use time, therefore, regular service is not possible.